Treadmill desks are rapidly becoming more commonplace in the workplace and home office. However, a major limiting factor in the adoption of treadmill desks has been the space required for the treadmill, especially when not in use. Since treadmill desks are typically only used for a few hours per day at most, a major convenience would be the ability to make the treadmill “vanish” in order to recover the floor space, and to be able to use the desk in a standing or sitting modality, at the correct ergonomic height.
“Incline” mechanisms and “folding” mechanisms are known.
Incline mechanisms vary in design, but are designed to raise the front of the treadmill to increase exertion level. None reach a position that makes the treadmill no longer functional for walking/running, hence none are designed to continue lifting the treadmill until it is stowed vertically.
Folding mechanisms hinge the treadmill at the front. There are some designs in the market that fold the desk up along with the treadmill, though this is an impractical solution as most people do not want to clear their desk of all items before stowing the treadmill. Also, this means the desk cannot be used so long as the treadmill is stowed.